


Silent Whisper

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano tsundere yang abusif, England tsundere yang sarkastis. Tapi mereka punya satu kesamaan: mereka diam-diam punya cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikan perasaan. SpaMano + USUK oneshot. Slight sho-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Whisper

I wish I could give the world to you, but love is all I have to give...

Romano merapatkan jaket tipisnya, giginya sedikit gemeletuk ketika angin subuh musim gugur yang menusuk itu menerpa tubuhnya. Pemuda Italia itu mempercepat langkahnya, mengutuk pelan ketika hembusan angin melemparkan daun-daun kering ke wajahnya. Tangannya mengerat di sekitar bungkusan yang dibawanya, cukup erat untuk mencegahnya terbawa angin namun cukup berhati-hati untuk tidak merusak mawar-mawar merah yang tertata rapi di sana.

Bunga yang sama seperti yang diberikan Spain tepat dua tahun yang lalu padanya, beserta cincin emas yang kini melingkari jari manisnya.

Wajahnya yang sudah kemerahan diterpa angin menjadi semakin merah begitu teringat momen terindah dalam hidupnya itu. "Idiota Spagna…" ia menggerutu dalam bisikan, memutar kenop pintu perlahan dan memasuki rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Spain. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan tidak ada suara siulan atau denting gitar, dan tidak ada aroma kopi instan murahan atau paella yang menguar yang hanya berarti satu hal: Spain masih tidur nyenyak di kamar.

Romano berjingkat memasuki dapur, mengambil vas berwarna kuning keemasan yang sudah lama disembunyikannya, lalu membuka bungkusan mawar-mawar segar yang baru saja dibelinya. Dimasukkannya kuntum-kuntum merekah itu ke dalam vas yang telah diisi air itu, tangannya dengan cekatan bergerak memotong ujung-ujung tangkai dan daun liar yang kurang enak dipandang. Setelah itu dia mundur sedikit mengamati hasil kerjanya.

Aku sampai ambil kursus ikebana dari si otaku-bastard nih… awas saja kalau dia nggak terima kasih…

Tapi dia tahu, Spain lebih memilih mati overdosis tomat daripada melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya ke Lovinito-nya tercinta, dengan caranya yang walaupun bikin malu di depan umum tapi selalu membuatnya tersanjung. Setidaknya dia bisa mengharapkan minimal pelukan…atau ciuman…atau mungkin dua-duanya…

Romano langsung merasakan pipinya terbakar. Dia menggeleng keras-keras, berusaha menyingkirkan imajinasi yang dengan cepat menguasai pikirannya. Ini pasti gara-gara si mesum France itu suka main ke rumah mereka! Yah, setidaknya dia nggak mimisan…well, belum…

Sambil menggerutu tapi kali ini disertai muka merah, Romano mengangkat vas berisi bunga itu lalu dengan hati-hati membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar Spain. Pintu kayu sederhana itu berderit sedikit ketika dibuka, dan pemuda Italia itu melepaskan napas yang ditahannya ketika dilihatnya Spain yang masih bergulung di balik selimutnya yang bermotif tomat itu tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Kali ini saja dia bersyukur Spain itu tukang tidur kedua setelah Greece…

Berjingkat-jingkat memasuki kamar, Romano menaruh vas bunga itu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Spain, mengaturnya sedemikian rupa sehingga vas itu akan jadi benda pertama yang dilihat Spain setelah kembali dari alam mimpi. Vas keemasan dengan mawar merah merekah. Nuansa yang sangat…Spain. Senyuman langka menghiasi wajah Romano yang biasanya cemberut ketika dia memandang wajah tidur mantan Boss-nya itu. Kalau sedang tidak nyengir gaje atau ketawa-ketiwi sendiri, dia harus mengakui wajah Spain cukup menawan. Masih memerah, Romano membungkuk sedikit, mengecup sekilas pipi Spain sambil berbisik pelan.

"Ti amo, bastardo."

.

It's not that I can't live without you, it's just that I don't even want to try...

.

England sudah tidak sanggup menghitung berapa cangkir teh yang telah habis diteguknya. Tangan kirinya mulai bergerak mengucek-ucek mata hijaunya dalam usaha sia-sia menghilangkan kantuk, sementara tangan kanannya masih terus menyetempel dokumen yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya. Kalau saja si America bodoh itu tidak dengan bodoh menunda-nunda pekerjaan bodohnya, pasti situasinya tidak akan jadi sebodoh ini. Masa ribuan dokumen untuk rapat paripurna besok satupun belum disahkan? Dasar America bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya yang bisa-bisanya mau membantu si bodoh itu keluar dari situasi bodoh ini, mungkin sebenarnya bodoh juga…

British gentleman itu menghela napas, merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa kaku di bahu dan punggungnya. Diliriknya teko tehnya yang sudah hampir kosong, lalu pandangannya jatuh ke tumpukan kertas yang masih menunggu distempel. Terlampau lelah untuk misuh-misuh, England berdiri sambil membawa teko dan cangkir tehnya. Dia harus mengisi ulang amunisinya kalau tidak ingin ketiduran, karena like hell dia akan minum kopi punya America. Ngomong-ngomong soal America, dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan sejak pergi mengambil isi ulang tinta. Ke mana saja sih dia…

"Si bodoh itu…masa sih, saking bodohnya dia sampe nyasar di rumah sendiri? Emang anak kecil apa…" England bergumam pelan, memorinya bersama America masa kanak-kanak mulai memasuki pikirannya. America dulu begitu kecil, begitu polos…membuatnya ingin melindunginya. Kini, bekas koloninya itu sudah tumbuh besar menjadi negara adidaya; negara yang besar dan kuat yang tidak butuh perlindungan siapapun, apalagi dari mantan Empire seperti dirinya.

Bodoh…tidak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu…

England menggeleng keras, menegur dirinya yang begitu mudah tenggelam dalam nostalgia. Dia berhenti di koridor, tertegun sejenak ketika dia tidak bisa mengingat pintu mana yang menuju dapur. Jangan-jangan dia memang sudah tua dan mulai pikun seperti yang America bilang? Ah tidak mungkin, ini salah America yang punya rumah kelewat besar! Daripada pusing, akhirnya England memilih trial and error. Toh ini bukan rumah France, jadi tidak mungkin dia bakal tidak sengaja melihat yang 'aneh-aneh'. England memegang kenop pintu di sebelah kirinya, lalu memutarnya pelan, melongok ke dalam. Ruangan itu remang-remang, tapi dari susunannya England sudah tahu bahwa ruangan itu bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak menutup pintu ketika samar-samar dilihatnya sosok meringkuk di atas meja di sudut kamar. Alisnya yang tebal bertemu ketika dia akhirnya mendorong pintu sampai terbuka sepenuhnya, membiarkan cahaya lampu koridor menerangi kamar.

"America…?"

Sang pemilik rumah ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di atas meja, kacamatanya miring di atas hidungnya, 'kolam' kecil sudah mulai terbentuk di bawah dagunya. England mengurut dahinya yang senut-senut. Dasar bocah…ternyata dari tadi dia kerja keras ngantuk-ngantuk, yang dibantu malah enak-enakan tidur, hah? England sudah siap mencak-mencak ketika mata hijaunya menangkap benda yang tergeletak di dekat tangan kanan America. Boneka prajurit buatan tangan pemberiannya, entah berapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

England merasakan amarah di dadanya mereda, digantikan oleh emosi baru. Wajahnya terasa panas, dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil bergumam sendiri.

Si bodoh itu…masih menyimpannya ya…

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, England melepaskan jaketnya lalu menyampirkannya ke bahu America. Negara yang tertidur itu bergerak sedikit, tapi tidak terbangun. Pasti dia sudah capek sekali…

England bersyukur kondisi kamar itu remang-remang sehingga wajahnya yang kemerahan tidak terlihat jelas saat dia membungkuk dan mengecup dahi America. Yang pasti, dia tahu ekspresinya pasti sangat bodoh sekali.

"I love you, git."

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Kalimat di awal dan pemisah scene itu dari lirik lagu BSB. Lagi terlalu suntuk buat mikir sendiri.


End file.
